Utility vehicles, e.g., an agricultural utility vehicle, are often hitched to so-called implements (for example, accessory equipment or ballast weight) in order to carry out specific operations such as field operations. An identification or documentation of the operation of the utility vehicle and the implement can be desirable in this case.
A method and a device for the analysis or documentation of the operation of an agricultural utility vehicle is known from DE 10 2014 202 181 A1. In this case an assessment can be made about the operating status (for example, road transport or field operation) of the combination of the utility vehicle and the implement that may be hitched to it.
There is need, however, of identifying different operating statuses of an implement at low technical and economic expense that cannot be achieved by conventional methods or systems known in the art.